


To The Best Dad Ever:

by stevedannolover100781



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Adoption, Babies, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Consensual, Cuddling & Snuggling, Daughters, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Episode: s07e25 Ua Mau Ke Ea O Ka Aina I Ka Pono (Life of Land Perpetuated in Righteousness), Established Relationship, Family, Fatherhood, Football, Friendship, General, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Male Slash, Mild Sexual Content, Poisoning, Poisoning/Radiation Poisoning, Post-Episode: s07e25 Ua Mau Ke Ea O Ka Aina I Ka Pono (Life of Land Perpetuated in Righteousness), Rating: M, Ratings: R, Romance, Sick Character, Sickfic, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-17
Updated: 2017-09-17
Packaged: 2018-12-31 06:58:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12127029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Steve was thinking about his life after he was diagnosed with radiation poisoning, He adopted a sweet baby girl, & named her Serenity, Danny came over to see how he was, & fell in love with the sight of him holding a baby, What does he say?, Stay Tuned, You don't want to miss a thing!!!!*





	To The Best Dad Ever:

*Summary: Steve was thinking about his life after he was diagnosed with radiation poisoning, He adopted a sweet baby girl, & named her Serenity, Danny came over to see how he was, & fell in love with the sight of him holding a baby, What does he say?, Stay Tuned, You don't want to miss a thing!!!!*

 

Commander Steve McGarrett couldn't help it, He fell in such love with his new baby daughter, Serenity, who he adopted a couple of months back, He just knew that this point in his life, He was made to be a father, & he knew that he would give a baby the best life possible, so he took steps to make sure that it would happen.

 

"Hey, Baby Girl", The Former Seal said with a smile, as he checked on her in her **_Pack & Play Napper_**, in the living room, "You doing okay ?", She cooed with a smile, & he knew that she would cry, if she needed anything. He focused on getting everything ready for him, & his partner, & lover, Detective Danny "Danno" Williams, who was coming over, so they could spend some time together, & watch the game, that was broadcasting from the mainland.

 

He had chips, dips, & assorted snacks all set up for them to munch on, while they are watching their favorite team battling it out on the football field, He heard the door open, & close, He looked in the living room, & smiled, as he caught sight of his blond lover, who went over to see the baby, & she cooed delightfully from her spot.

 

"Hey, Danno, I am just finishing set everything up, Just make yourself comfortable, Okay ?", He said, as he watched his loudmouth lover pick up Serenity, & sat down on the couch, "I think, I will do just that", Steve smiled, as he left them alone for a bit, while he sets up a fruit tray, & some drinks too, & he went to join his little family, Danny puts on the channel of the game, & the three relaxed for sometime.

 

During halftime, Serenity was fussy, Steve instinctively picked her up, so he could comfort her, He talked her, & made some funny faces at her, which got her to smile. "It's gonna be okay, Gorgeous, Absolutely, Everything is gonna be okay", He said, as he got up with her, & walked her around the room, Danny smiled, & said, "See, You are a natural at this", Steve looked unsure, & said this to him, as a response to it.

 

"I hope so, I just want to do right by her, & make sure that she has the best upbringing ever, I want her to feel loved, safe, & secure", Danny nodded, & said, "Of course, She will feel it, Cause, She knows that you will be fighting for that," Steve smiled, & thanked him. "I will help you, Whenever you need it, Just call on me, okay ?", Steve promises, & said, after he puts Serenity into her bassinet, & sits down with him, He raises a glass for a toast. The Five-O Commander said with a smile, "To the best dad ever", & Danny smiles, & said, "Thank you", He kisses him, Steve smiled, & said, "Give me another", Danny happily obliged, & they snuggled & cuddled, & watched the rest of the game, when it came back on.

 

The End.


End file.
